


Do I Know You?

by GhostQueen30



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Basically changing the whole series, I Don't Even Know, Lotus Hotel, M/M, changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostQueen30/pseuds/GhostQueen30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have changed if Percy had met Nico that time in the Lotus casino?</p><p>Everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Know You?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I need to finish my other fic, but this came out of nowhere and I need to do this...enjoy.

I said "Hey, Darrin?"

"What?"

"What year is it?"

He frowned at me "In the game?"

"No. In real life."

He had to think about it. "1977"

"No" I said, getting a little scared. "Really"

"Hey, man. Bad vibes. I got a game happening."

After that he totally ignored me.

I started talking to people, and found it wasn't easy.

They were glued to the TV screen, or the video game, or their food, or whatever. I found a guy who told me it was 1985. Another guy told me it was 1993. They all claimed they hadn't been in here very long, a few days, a few weeks at most. They really didn't know and they didn't care.

Then it occurred to me: how long had I been here? It seemed like only a couple of hours, but was it?

I tried to remember why we were here. We were going to Los Angeles. We were supposed to find then entrance to the Underworld. My mother...for a scary second, I had trouble remembering her name. Sally. Sally Jackson. I had to find her. I had to stop Hades from causing World War III.

I went to find Annabeth where she was building her city.

I was too distracted, that I didn't notice I bumped into a little kid.

"Sorry" I say looking down. 

The kid stared at me for a couple of seconds and I stood there awkwardly.

The kid finally blinked and his cheeks tinged red "I-It's okay...my name's Nico Di Angelo" He said sheepishly.

It was weird that he was making conversation, everyone else was glued to their screens.

The kid, Nico, looked about 9 years old, he had shaggy black hair similar to mines, dark brown eyes, and olive skin.

"I'm Percy...Percy Jackson" I said suspiciously "Um, hey, it was a pleasure bumping into you, but I really have to go now" I started walking away.

To my surprise, Nico followed me "Where are you going?"

"To find my friend"

"Oh, if you want me I can help you find him"

"Her"

"Her. So why are you looking for her?"

"We need to leave"

"Leave? Now?"

I stopped on my tracks. This kid was driving me insane. I turned around.

"Look, Nico, I discovered something very important, I need to get out of here, we all need to get out of here" 

"What is it?"

I hesitated, should I really tell this to a mortal?

"What year is it?"

"I can't remember" Nico said sadly, I felt pity for him, and decided I was gonna help him.

"Well, do you remember what year you were born in?"

He thought for a while "Around the nineteen forties"

"Nico...we're in the twenty first century"

Nico's eyes widened. "That can't be possible" "Look, I'm going to help you get out of here okay?" I then took Nico's small hand on my own "But first let's find my friends"

"Wait" He said, stopping.

"I need to find my sister"

"Sister?"

"Yeah, Bianca. We always separate and meet back at our room, but I'll go get her" He then smiled and ran to find his sister.

I sighted and walked towards Annabeth. What was I going to do with two mortal kids now?

I reached Annabeth.

"Come on," I told her "We've go to get out of here"

 

*

 

Grover reached out for the card, but Annabeth yanked his arm back and said, "No thanks."

That's when it hit me "Wait, guys, we have to wait for Nico!" I suddenly burst out.

"Who?" Annabeth asked "Percy, we don't have time. Let's go "

She started dragging me out while I struggled to break free "Nico! Nico, let's go!" I shout. 

"Shut up, Percy" Annabeth said while dragging me to the door.

"Wait, we have to return." I say, I wasn't going to leave that poor kid here for the rest of his life.

"Nico!" I shouted uselessly, we were almost outside.

Then, in the distance I caught a glimpse of a scared face "Percy?" It shouted with wide eyes. I barely heard it, but I did.

"Nico!" I shout, but we were outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless your face, and if you sneezed while reading this Pernico fanfic then bless you :p


End file.
